Le Chasseur Chassé
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: "Dieu sait ce qui va vous arriver maintenant. La mort d'Iris d'Argent ne restera pas étrangère à ses congénères bien longtemps, vous pouvez me croire. Vous entendez ça ?" Demanda le Docteur le sourire aux lèvres. "Vous avez peur ? C'est bien. Vous aussi allez connaître ce qu'est d'être traqué et torturé comme l'a été Iris d'Argent." Lâcha le Docteur sèchement, le visage dur.


**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Doctor Who appartiennent à la BBC et Moffat ( que je détrônerai bientôt, mouhaha...), je ne fais que les emprunter humblement !**

Le chasseur regarda sa proie dans les yeux alors que celle-ci parcourait du regard l'horizon, ignorante de sa mort imminente.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Moddor appuya sur la détente et le laser frappa l'animal en pleine poitrine, apportant un sourire vicieux et victorieux aux lèvres du chasseur. La créature semblable à un loup géant s'écroula, laissant échapper un râle assourdissant alors que son corps crispé de douleur s'étala dans la neige.

Moddor s'approcha précautionneusement de la bête agonisante, se mettant à genoux et sourit à pleine dents devant sa proie abattue. La fourrure de la créature canidée était parcourue de taches aussi blanches que la neige, créant un contraste aveuglant avec son poil d'ébène.

Le loup regarda l'homme dans les yeux, ses iris d'acier emplis de haine et de peur rencontrant celles froides et implacables du chasseur. Moddor jeta un regard victorieux à ses confrères qui applaudirent joyeusement, poussant des cris et riant.

Alors que Moddor s'apprêtait à poser une main victorieuse sur la créature, un bruit étrange emplit l'air autour d'eux, une sorte de grognement ou de grincement rappelant le râle de la bête.

Bientôt une étrange cabine bleue s'imposa dans le paysage montagneux qui l'entourait, à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Moddor se releva hâtivement, son arme serrée entre ses mains crispées et bleuies par le froid. Ses confrères firent de même, prenant en joue la cabine bleue où était inscrit «POLICE».

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit lentement avec un grincement angoissant, laissant apparaître un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et une jeune femme brunette, tous deux habillés chaudement.

Les chasseurs abaissèrent leurs armes, les yeux rouges de froid et d'abus d'alcool.

"Clara, je te présente les Montagnes des Crocs-Sanglants ! Et ceci est..." L'homme s'interrompit devant la vision qui se présentait devant lui.

Une créature dont la fourrure noire souillée par le sang poussait des râles de douleur alors qu'elle s'éteignait lentement. Des hommes habillés de laine et de peaux se tenaient autour de la bête, un air penaud sur le visage. Clara étouffa un cri d'effroi de ses mains, ses yeux rougissant de larmes devant la souffrance de l'animal. Sans réfléchir, l'humaine se précipita aux cotés de la créature, tentant de l'apaiser.

Le Docteur observa Clara accourir aux cotés du loup, avant de rediriger son regard glacial sur le chasseur qui se tenait devant lui.

"Je suis Moddor, chasseur en chef de cette troupe, vous êtes qui ? Vous ressemblez à un hibou !" S'esclaffa l'homme bourru, son rire bientôt rejoint par celui de ses camarades.

Le Docteur les dévisagea uns à uns, une grimace de dégoût et de fureur inscrite sur son visage, son corps entier tendu.

"Je suis le Docteur. Et vous, vous êtes incroyablement idiots, et cruels."

Les rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors que les chasseurs dardèrent des regards noirs sur le Seigneur du Temps.

"Idiots et cruels, hein ? Nous chassons pour nous nourrir, et ne me traitez pas d'idiot, vous ne savez rien de moi." Siffla Moddor, ses dents jaunes et noires firent frissonner le Docteur de dégoût.

"Vous ne chassiez pas pour vous nourrir, vous avez pourchassé cet animal, pendant plusieurs jours, vous l'avez épuisé, traqué et maintenant il agonise, se vide de son sang alors que vous, têtes de pudding vous regardez avec des airs penauds et heureux, fiers de votre geste ! Il n'y pas de quoi être fier, rien du tout. Vous avez torturé cet animal. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, je m'en fiche." Répliqua le Docteur sèchement, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé brillant de colère. Clara releva la tête au ton furieux de son ami, lançant des regards assassins aux chasseurs qui reculèrent d'un pas incertain.

"Pour votre gouverne, vous êtes véritablement des idiots, d'une espèce fort commune, j'en ai peur." Railla le Seigneur du Temps, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour se protéger de la brise glaciale.

"Je me demande si vous vous rendez compte de la monumentale bourde que vous venez de faire, et les conséquences qui vont en découler." Expliqua froidement le Docteur alors qu'il s'agenouilla près du loup, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Les prunelles peinées du loup rencontrèrent les yeux emplis d'une profonde tristesse de l'homme, une confiance s'établissant instantanément entre les deux créatures millénaires.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé..." Murmura le Docteur alors qu'il assistait aux derniers instants de la créature.

La poitrine de la bête s'éleva une dernière fois. Avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne, son dernier souffle produisit de la vapeur qui s'évanouit dans l'air froid et les sifflements de la brise. Ses yeux presque blancs disparurent sous ses paupières alors que le Docteur sursauta. Clara le regarda étrangement avant de sentir en elle monter une haine et un chagrin qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir maîtriser.

Clara ferma ses yeux rougis alors que des larmes menaçaient d'échapper à son contrôle. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une main compatissante se poser sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et vit que le Docteur était dans le même état, des yeux de glace brûlant de larmes non versées.

"C'est fini, Clara. Elle est partie." Murmura le Docteur alors que son amie se réfugia dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Ils l'ont tué, Docteur." Chuchota Clara avec une voix étranglée, les larmes menaçant de dévaler sur ses joues.

"Je sais, Clara." Répondit le Docteur doucement tout en serrant son amie, le Gallifreyéen renifla, refusant lui aussi de se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

"C'est qu'un animal. Pourquoi vous pleurez autant ? Sa fourrure va nous rapporter beaucoup !" Se réjouit Moddor, plaquant ses mains grasses contre sa bedaine, alors que ses camarades l'acclamaient pour exprimer leur accord.

Le Docteur mit fin à l'étreinte et baissa la tête, tentant de se recomposer alors que Clara se tenait à ses cotés, l'expression déterminée.

Les chasseurs sursautèrent quand le Seigneur du Temps releva la tête vivement, les fusillant du regard.

"Qu'un animal, hein ? Vous êtes loin du compte, bande d'idiots." La voix de l'homme millénaire claqua comme un fouet au milieu du blizzard naissant, le vent soufflait plus fort et de manière plus agressive, en harmonie avec la rage tourbillonnante du Seigneur du Temps.

"Vous venez de tuer un membre de la meute des Fourrures-De-Neige ou peut-être les connaissez vous mieux sous le nom des Crocs-Sanglants, la dernière chose que vous voyez avant de périr de leurs griffes." Expliqua le Docteur, un sourire méprisant jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Dieu sait ce qui va vous arriver maintenant. La mort d'Iris d'Argent ne restera pas étrangère à ses congénères bien longtemps, vous pouvez me croire. Vous entendez ça ?" Demanda le Docteur le sourire aux lèvres, alors que des hurlements gutturaux se répercutèrent sur la paroi des montagnes, tourbillonnant avec le blizzard pour arriver aux oreilles des chasseurs qui regardaient maintenant autour d'eux paniqués, incapables d'identifier la provenance des hurlements.

Le Docteur se retourna vers Clara, une lueur d'inquiétude habitant ses prunelles. Il claqua des doigts et la poussa vers les portes maintenant ouvertes du TARDIS.

"Rentre Clara. Ce ne sera pas joli à voir."

"Tu réalises que je peux toujours regarder sur l'écran pour savoir ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?" Bougonna Clara.

"Les loups pourraient te prendre pour cible, et tu ne peux pas leur expliquer par télépathie qui tu es, et si tu as un rôle avec le meurtre du membre de leur meute, n'est-ce pas ?" Répliqua le Docteur en grognant.

"Tu marques un point." Dit Clara avant de claquer la porte du vaisseau derrière elle.

Le Seigneur du Temps se retourna et revint lentement se placer devant les chasseurs, les mains calmement nouées derrière son dos.

"Ils savent qu'Iris d'Argent est morte. Mieux, ils savent qu'elle a été tuée. Ah, la télépathie ne cessera jamais de m'étonner !" S'exclama le Docteur presque joyeusement, détaillant les visages des chasseurs d'un regard glacial.

Tous exprimaient la peur, une once de regret, et le désespoir. La tête que nous faisons lorsque nous savons que nous avons commis une faute si grave que rien ne pourra la réparer.

"Vous avez peur ? C'est bien. Vous aussi allez connaître ce qu'est d'être traqué et torturé comme l'a été Iris d'Argent." Lâcha le Docteur sèchement, le visage dur et grave.

Les chasseurs hurlèrent d'effroi lorsqu'ils virent des loups géants apparaître non loin du Docteur, leurs formes sombres se démarquant de la colline recouverte de neige immaculée.

Le Seigneur du Temps se retourna vivement, non par surprise mais par curiosité. Jamais il n'avait vu de Fourrures-De-Neige d'aussi près. Les loups avaient chacun des marquages différents, un canidé cependant rappela au Docteur les taches d'Iris d'Argent. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit. C'était le chef de la meute, et le père de la louve. Ses iris étaient aussi bleues que la glace, presque blanches, rappelant au Docteur ses propres yeux glacés.

Le Docteur baissa la tête en respect, alors que les loups passèrent devant lui et franchirent la distance qui les séparait des chasseurs en quelques foulées. Jamais il ne releva les yeux, mais attendit que le chef de la meute ne l'interpelle.

Il releva la tête lentement, alors que devant lui se tenait fièrement le plus grand loup de la meute, les mêmes taches blanches que celles de son louveteau parcouraient sa fourrure aussi noire que la nuit, ses yeux blancs lui rappelaient ceux hantés et peinés de sa défunte fille.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis arrivé trop tard." Murmura le Docteur, ne brisant jamais le contact visuel avec le loup.

Darkane le Gris, chef des Fourrures-De-Neige hocha la tête lentement avant de la rejeter violemment en arrière pour hurler.

Les engins de mort qu'étaient les Fourrures-De-Neige se jetèrent sur les hommes. Le Seigneur du Temps grimaça lorsqu'il entendit des os se briser sous les dents des puissantes créatures, il pouvait presque entendre la chair se déchirer et les muscles être violemment sectionnés par les crocs des loups. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Docteur ouvrit hâtivement la porte de son vaisseau et s'engouffra dans celui-ci.

Dans le blizzard des montagnes, le silence régna à nouveau, perturbé une dernière fois par un grincement étrange alors que le TARDIS se dématérialisait, laissant une forme géométrique inscrite dans la neige.


End file.
